Love At A Glance
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: He likes her and she likes him. Can their best friends get them to hook up or will someone try to interfere? Written for Crossoverfan97
1. Chapter 1

Love At A Glance

~Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but my OC's. Everyone else owns themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. This is written for Crossoverfan97. ~Krista Hardy-Cena~

Chapter 1

Layla El, Jenna DiBiase and Alyssa Orton were in the women's locker room getting ready for Monday Night RAW. Jenna and Alyssa usually shared a dressing room with their husbands, but for some reason their stuff was taken to the women's locker room instead. Alyssa was gathering her stuff and Jenna was gathering hers when Layla spoke up.

"Jenna, Alyssa can talk to you girls for a minute or two please?" Layla asked.

"Sure what's up?" Alyssa answered.

"Sure what is going on?" Jenna asked. "Why don't we head to Ted and mine's locker room that way there aren't so many eyes and ears around."

"Good idea Jenna." Layla responded.

As the three girls headed towards Jenna and Ted's locker room to talk they passed John who smiled and waved at Layla. Both Jenna and Alyssa knew that John like Layla and that Layla really like John. But neither knew how the other felt. Alyssa could clearly tell that Layla liked John and John was trying to flirt in passing.

"It's so obvious." Alyssa mumbled to herself.

"Yes it is." Jenna mumbled back.

"What is so obvious?" Layla asked.

"Nothing. Too many people around." Alyssa answered.

"Okay." Layla responded.

Once the girls reached Ted and Jenna's locker room they were happy that no one else was in there as John liked to hang out and talk with Ted and Randy, but no one is in the room for once. Alyssa plopped down on the plush couch and started chewing a piece of gum.

"So what is going on Layla?" Jenna asked.

"Did you see that John waved and smiled at me?" Layla asked.

"Who didn't see it?" Alyssa asked as she smiled.

"Yes I did." Jenna answered as there was a knock on the door and Jenna stood up to answer it and smiled when it was Ted and stepped into the hall.

"Hi Teddy!" Alyssa shouted.

"Hi Aly. Can I steal my wife for a minute?" Ted asked.

"Alyssa! Be right Back." Jenna stated.

"Sure. As long as I can steal my husband later." Alyssa answered.

"He is your husband so yes you can steal him smartass." Jenna responded.

"They are so cute together. I want what you two have a wonderful caring man in my life." Layla stated.

Good. Yes they are. Then why don't you ask the man out?" Alyssa asked.

"I don't even know if John likes me." Layla answered.

"If John didn't like you he wouldn't have waved or smiled at you Layla." Jenna stated as she and Ted walked back into the room.

"Layla, I will say sorry now for these two they aren't in the best of moods." Ted stated.

"What makes you think I'm not in a good mood?" Alyssa asked.

"Ted! Don't listen to him. And if he keeps it up he will be sleeping in with Alyssa and Randy tonight." Jenna responded.

"Alyssa, I can just tell, so don't sass me." Ted stated.

"Ha! If sleeps in our room, he wont get any sleep." Alyssa responded as she stuck her tongue out at Ted.

"Ted, I will see you in a bit. Layla why don't you ask John out?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know girls. I was always raised to have the guy ask you out." Layla answered.

"It's 2012, ask the man out. Who says you have to do as you were raised?" Alyssa responded.

"How did you two get Randy and Ted?" Layla asked.  
"It was my first day on RAW I was assigned to escort him to the ring like Maryse did. Well after his match, we walked back and in the back he asked me out. I said yes and well a year later we have been married for six months." Jenna answered.

"Well, I was in the ring training with my uncle and Randy was in the stands watching, although I didn't know it was Randy at the time. When I got to women's locker room he was standing there in his ring gear and RKO shirt. I looked him up and down and told him to meet me at my hotel room and to come alone. I wasn't shy at all. Two months later we eloped and we've been married for 18 months." Alyssa answered.

"When have you ever been shy Alyssa?" Jenna asked.

"That is still sweet." Layla commented.

"Maybe when I was like 2." Alyssa answered.

"How about the six of us go out and grab drinks tonight?" Jenna suggested.

"Sure." Alyssa agreed.

"Are you two of you related at all?" Layla asked.

"Jenna and I are not related." Alyssa answered.

"I have a match tonight. I know you the two of you run out and save me but other than I am free." Layla responded.

"Sounds good." Alyssa stated as she smiled and sent her husband a text message.

"John said he would meet us here after the show." Jenna stated.

"You can't drink, Jen." Alyssa responded.

"Why can't you drink Jenna?" Layla asked.

"I take some medication that doesn't allow me to drink due to the interactions it causes." Jenna answered. "Ted said he is in."

"Randy said sure." Alyssa responded as she smiled widely.

"Okay, count me in as well." Layla stated with a smile.

Layla and Alyssa soon left Jenna to change into her ring gear while they got ready as well. Alyssa was just lacing up her boots when Randy walked in to shower. His match was over and he was covered in baby oil and sweat. Alyssa smiled at her husband as he headed for the shower. Alyssa pulled part of her long brown and red hair up and quickly did her make up. Alyssa walked over to Ted and Jenna's dressing room and knocked on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey you look great." Jenna stated.

"Thanks. So do you. Ready to kick Beth's ass?" Alyssa asked.

"Hell yeah. I am glad I had this shirt made into gear. I hate showing these off." Jenna answered referring to her breasts. "Well only for Teddy."

"Yeah well, Randy knows these belong to him and only him and it my choice to wear what I want in the ring." Alyssa responded as she adjusted her top.

"Yeah. Ted knows that as well. He cracks me up, though. He was watching me change and wanted me right then and there. I said no we have to wait." Jenna stated. "Aly, let's kick some Phoenix ass."

While Jenna and Alyssa were waiting for their cue to run out to the ring, Layla was in a battle against Beth Phoenix. Just before Jenna and Alyssa were set to run out to the ring, Natalya interfered with the match. Both Beth and Natalya were ganging up on Layla. Jenna and Alyssa didn't bother waiting for their cue and took off running to the ring.

Jenna went after Natalya while Alyssa took on Beth. Layla divided her punches and slaps between the two women who attacked her. Jenna nailed Natalya with the Dream Street and knocked her out. Alyssa nailed Beth with an RKO before Layla covered her for the win. The three women stood up and the crowd cheered. Jenna, Layla and Alyssa headed back stage to shower and change before meeting up with the guys for drinks.

"I am so ready for a drink." Alyssa stated as she teased her hair.

"I could use one for once." Jenna responded.

"But you can't." Alyssa reminded her.

"Teddy, can I please have a drink?" Jenna asked her husband who had just walked in with Randy.

"One." Ted answered.

"Yay. I love you baby." Jenna responded.

"Aren't you lookin' hot." Randy stated as he walked up behind his wife and kissed her bare shoulder.

"PDA! PDA!" Jenna responded.

"It was a kiss to the shoulder. It's not like I did this." Randy stated as he pulled Alyssa into his arms and passionately kissed her.

"Thank you, Randal." Jenna responded.

"Awe, come on Orton. Really?" John asked as he joined the group.

"Yup." Randy answered with a smile.

"What baby I happen to love the clothes you have on right now." Ted stated as he pulled Jenna to him and kissed her with passion that Jenna deepened.

"Hiya all." Layla stated as she walked up.

"Hi Layla. Are you coming with us tonight?" John asked with a smile.

"Yes I am." Layla answered as she smiled back.

"Cool. Let's see if we can get these four to leave the arena." John responded.

"Shouldn't be too hard should it?" Layla asked.

"Nah. I'm driving and if you don't get your asses in the car, I'm leaving with out you." John answered as he picked up Alyssa's car keys.

"Damn it Cena! Those are my car keys!" Alyssa responded.

"Cena give them back or you will have a black eye." Jenna stated.

"Cena, I don't want my wife in a pissy mood tonight." Ted warned him.

"You're no fun." John responded as he tossed the keys to Randy.

"Are we ready to go?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah." Jenna and Layla both answered.

After leaving the arena and heading to the club. Alyssa and Randy ordered their drinks, Ted and Jenna ordered theirs, John ordered his and Layla ordered hers. After downing their first drinks, Alyssa and Randy hit the dance floor as did Ted and Jenna, leaving John and Layla alone at the table. Layla was a little nervous about being alone with John. John on the other hand knew that this would be his chance to tell her how he feels about her.

"Layla, can I be completely honest with you?" John asked.

"Of course." Layla answered.

"I really like you." John stated.

"I like you too." Layla responded thinking that he meant as a friend.

"Layla, I mean I really like you as in I have feelings for you." John stated.

"You do?" Layla asked.

"Yes. I just wanted to tell you as I can't stand hiding my feelings for you anymore." John answered.

"Well, John. I have feelings for you too. And I was thinking that maybe we can go out sometime and see where it goes." Layla responded with a smile.

"I would like that. What do you say we ditch them and have the first date tonight?" John asked.

"I like that idea. Do you think we should at least be nice and tell them?" Layla answered.

"Nah, I'm sure they will figure it out. Plus I don't want to interrupt them on the dance floor and risk getting hit by my sister." John responded.

"Are you telling me that you are scared of Jenna?" Layla asked.

"Not scared of her exactly." John answered.

"Oh please explain what you meant by risk getting hit by my sister." Layla asked.

"The last time I interrupted her and Ted on the dance floor, she hit me in my arm that is injured. I don't know what it is, but she always manages to get me when I'm hurt." John answered with a smile.

"That is what sisters are for John." Layla responded as she looked over at the dance floor and saw Ted who had Jenna pulled close as there was a slow song on and they were swaying to the music.

"Dance with me?" John asked.

"Lead the way." Layla answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

John took her hand in his and lead her to the dance floor. John wrapped his arms around her waist and Layla wrapped her arms around his neck as they swayed to the music. Layla looked over at Alyssa and Randy and saw that they were not only dancing, but making out as well. John looked over and saw his sister and her husband dancing and smiling.

John could feel his heart racing as he held Layla in his arms as they danced. Layla was happy to be in his arms for once. As the song came to an end, John lead her back to the table. They left a note for others saying they were heading out on their own. Alyssa and Randy were the first ones to find the note and Alyssa just smiled.

As John and Layla walked back toward the hotel, John reached over and took her hand in his. Layla just smiled as a surge of electricity went through her. She couldn't believe this is was actually happening. Soon they came up on a quiet cafe that was still open and they headed in. After being seated, they ordered something to eat and drink before talking.

"So tell me about you other than what I already know." John stated.

"What do you know about me?" Layla asked.

"Honestly, not much. I know you are on the Smackdown roster and a Diva. You are friends with my sister and Alyssa Orton. You are around my age and you live in Miami." John answered.

"Well, I was born and raised in London, England. I am of Spanish and Moroccan decent. My mom passed away in 2008. I attended a performing Arts college in London before moving to the United States and becoming a WWE Diva." Layla responded. "I've also lived in Los Angeles, but I prefer Miami. What about you?"

"Nice. Let's see. I am the 2nd oldest of 5 boys and 1 girl. I am named after my father. My older brother is a half brother from my father's first marriage. I am Italian, German and a few other decents. I can speak Italian fluently. I live in Tampa, but grew up in West Newbury, Massachusetts. I collect muscle cars and I have a slight fear of heights." John stated.

"Wow. You speak fluent Italian?" Layla asked.

"Yeah." John answered.

"Say something." Layla responded with a smile.

"Penso che tu sei una delle donne più belle qui intorno. Mi piacerebbe se tu fossi la mia ragazza." John stated.

"Wow. Now what did you just say?" Layla asked.

"I said, I think that you are one of the most beautiful women around here. I would love it if you were my girlfriend." John answered.

"Really?" Layla asked.

"Yeah." John answered as he took her hand in his.

"I would like that." Layla responded with a smile.

After John and Layla finished their meal at the Cafe, they headed back to the hotel. John walked Layla to her room and kissed her cheek before heading to his room. Neither John nor Layla got much sleep that night. It didn't help that Layla's room was next to Alyssa and Randy's room and John's was next to Ted and Jenna's room.

The next morning was a travel day for everyone. They were all taking the company bus to the next city since it was in driving distance. John and Layla were sitting on the love seat on the left side of the bus, while Randy and Alyssa were on the large couch, leaving the second love seat for Ted and Jenna. Once everyone was on the bus and ready to go, they were on their way to the next city.

Randy and Alyssa eventually fell asleep wrapped in each others arms. Jenna had her legs across Ted's lap and asleep against the arm of the couch. John put an arm around Layla's shoulders and flipped on the TV. After finding a decent movie, Layla moved so that her back was against John's chest and his arm was around her waist. Layla laid her head against his shoulder and smiled sweetly.

John couldn't help but smile as he was happy that Layla had feelings for him as well. As they watched TV, Layla eventually fell asleep against John. John wrapped both arms around Layla and closed his eyes. It wasn't until they pulled into Portland, Oregon, that everyone started to wake up. Alyssa was not feeling well and once they checked into the hotel, everyone was on their own.

"What do you feel like doing?" John asked as they headed to the elevator.

"Well, getting something to eat would be a good thing to start. Then whatever." Layla answered.

"Okay. What room are you in?" John asked.

"306 and I am rooming with Kelly." Layla answered. "What about you?"

"410 and I am alone." John responded.

"Nice. Give me about 20 minutes and I will come up to you." Layla stated.

"Sounds good." John responded.

Layla headed to her room and Kelly was already there. Layla was thankful that she and Kelly were actually friends. Layla unpacked quickly and got in the shower, before leaving again to meet up with John. Kelly just watched as her friend left the room quickly. Layla headed up to the 4th floor and straight to John's room. She knocked on the door and John smiled when he opened the door and saw her standing there.

"You ready?" Layla asked.

"Yeah. Where should we go for dinner?" John answered.

"Somewhere close by." Layla responded.

"Ok. I know there is a decent little place about three blocks from here." John stated.

"Sounds good to me." Layla responded with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the two headed out for dinner, Randy and Alyssa were ordering room service as were Ted and Jenna. John and Layla enjoyed a nice dinner and they were only interrupted a few times by fans asking for autographs and pictures. John and Layla signed and posed for the fans before finishing their meals and heading back to the hotel. John walked Layla to her room and as they approached the door, they could hear muffled cries of pleasure coming from the room.

"Well, I guess I am out of luck." Layla stated.

"Come on up to my room. It's at least quieter there." John responded.

"Okay." Layla stated as she and John walked away.

"We can watch a movie or something." John responded.

"Sounds good to me." Layla smiled.

John and Layla headed up to John's room and managed to barely dodge some fans were lingering in the hallways. Once they were in John's room, Layla set her bag down and kicked off her shoes. John locked the door and turned on the TV while kicked off his shoes. John plopped down on the bed and looked over at Layla who was in the process of shutting of her cell phone.

"Come join me." John stated as he patted the bed next to him.

Layla walked over to the bed and laid down next to John. John flipped through the stations before finding a The Notebook. John pulled Layla closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. Layla laid her head on John's chest and smiled. John didn't want this moment to end and neither did Layla. Layla placed a hand on John's abdomen and relaxed a little bit more.

"I'm happy you are here with me." John stated.

"Me too." Layla responded.

"Do you want to make us official?" John asked.

"Official?" Layla asked slightly confused.

"What I mean is, you're my girlfriend and I'm your boyfriend. When we go out we don't have to hide it and we can be open with our friends and co-workers about us dating." John explained.

"I would like that." Layla responded as she sat up. "Since we are official and all that, what about rooming together or do you want to keep your own room?"

"I would love to share a room with you." John stated as he cupped her face and claimed her lips in a kiss.

Layla kissed him back and John pulled her on top of him and wrapped his arms around her. They stripped each other down to nothing and made love to each other for the first time. John made sure to be as gentle as possible as he wanted her to enjoy every moment. Once they were done, John pulled the covers up around them and held Layla in his arms before falling asleep. The next morning, John and Layla showered before heading to her room to gather her stuff and head out to the next location.

"Why are you here John?" Kelly asked.

"He is here to help me get my things." Layla answered.

"Oh is that all?" Kelly asked as she looked over at John and smiled.

"Forget it Kelly he is taken." Layla said.

"Yeah right. John has been single for months, haven't you Johnny?" Kelly asked as she walked towards John.

"Kelly, Layla is right. I am a taken man so back off." John stated and wrapped his arms around Layla. "You ready to go?"

"OMG! You two are together?" Kelly asked in shock.

"Yes we are. Now keep your mouth shut." Layla stated as she smiled at her friend.

"I won't say a word." Kelly responded as she watched John and Layla leave the room.

John had a rental car and was going to drive to the next city as it wasn't all that far. John picked up Layla's luggage and put it in the trunk of the car after he loaded up his. Layla figured that John was driving them to the airport. John opened the door for Layla and helped her into the car before walking around and getting into the drivers seat. John pulled away from the hotel and headed for the interstate. Layla didn't think anything of it until they passed the exit for the airport.

"Uh, John. The airport is that way." Layla said.

"I know. But I figured that we would drive to the next city." John responded and he took her hand in his.

"Okay." Layla stated as she smiled and squeezed his hand.

As John drove, Layla eventually fell asleep. John looked over and smiled at his sleeping girlfriend. He was happy that she felt the same way about him as he did about her. Randy, Alyssa, Ted and Jenna were in the cars behind them and after about 3 hours of driving, John pulled off the road and found a diner to get something to eat.

"Where are we?" Layla asked as she got out of the car.

"Not sure. But there is a diner and gas station, so I know we have food and the ability to get out of here on a full tank." John answered.

"That's good." Layla responded.

As the six headed into the diner, they were seated right away and handed menus. Once they ordered, Randy wrapped an arm around Alyssa and Ted did the same with Jenna. John held Layla's hand under the table. Their food and drinks arrived rather quickly and as soon as they started eating a few fans arrived and asked for pictures and autographs from the group. After posing for pictures and signing autographs, they finished dinner and headed back to their rental cars.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"We should be arriving into the next city in about four hours. If we are lucky we might get there a little sooner and before the crowds arrive." John stated.

"Sounds good to us." Randy stated as he kissed Alyssa's neck.

"Hmm baby don't start anything now." Alyssa responded.

"I swear you two are nothing but..." Jenna started to say something but was cut off when Ted kissed her.

"Come on guys. Let's hit the road." Layla responded.

Once they were all back on the road, the next four hours went by quickly and soon they reached the hotel and were able to check into their rooms before the fans knew that they were there. John and Layla ducked into their room just before a group of fan-girls found their way off the elevator. Layla locked the door and turned to see John laying across the bed.

"Well, now. I hope there is room for me on that bed." Layla stated.

"Hmm.. I think there is." John responded as he sat up and pulled her to him.

"Show me." Layla stated.

"My pleasure." John responded as he pulled Layla down on top of him and kissed her deeply.

Layla moaned into the kiss and it wasn't long before they were rolling around on the bed making love to each other. Randy and Alyssa were in their room doing the same thing and next door to them was Ted and Jenna and they were trying to be louder than Randy and Alyssa. After making love, John held Layla close to him and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

As the weeks went by, John and Layla really began to fall more in love with each other. They were inseparable and during their time off, they retreated to John's Tampa house. Jenna and Alyssa decided that while in Vegas during the next pay-per-view event, they were going to take Layla out for a girls day. The guys were all slated to play a round of golf while the girls were out on the town.

"How are things with Layla?" Randy asked.

"Great." John answered.

"When are you going to ask her?" Ted asked.

"Ask her what?" John answered confused.

"Oh come on! You guys are together 24/7. Alyssa and I got married 3 months after we started dating." Randy responded.

"And Jenna and I got married 4 months after we started dating." Ted stated.

"Alright! I don't know when, I have to ask her first. And believe me I want to." John responded.

"Just do it. Don't think, don't plan, just do it. Hell we are in Vegas after all and you know we will be there for you." Randy stated.

John just smiled. While the guys were finishing up their golf game, the girls had just finished with their spa treatments. They were walking through the indoor shops at the Bellagio Hotel, when the girls came up to a bridal store. Alyssa decided to go into the store to see what they had. Jenna just smiled as she knew what Alyssa was up to.

"Why are we in a bridal store?" Layla asked.

"Just looking around." Jenna answered.

"Um ok. Whose getting married?" Layla asked.

"No one, yet." Alyssa answered.

"What are you talking about?" Layla asked.

"Oh come on! You know John is going to ask you." Alyssa answered.

"I don't think so." Layla responded.

"Okay. Then you ask him." Jenna stated.

"What?" Layla asked.

"Ask John to marry you is what she is saying." Alyssa answered.

"I don't know." Layla responded. "I need to think about that one."

"Okay. Just answer this one question." Alyssa stated as she recorded the conversation.

"Whats that?" Layla asked.

"If John were to ask you to marry him tonight, would you?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah I would." Layla answered after taking a deep breath and smiling.

"That's all I wanted to know." Alyssa responded.

Later that evening all three couples headed out to dinner. John had picked up something before they headed to dinner and he was a little anxious about it. Layla could tell that something was distracting John. Alyssa lightly kicked John's leg and gave him a look. John gave her a look back before turning to face Layla. He dropped his napkin on the floor on purpose before making his move.

"John are you okay?" Layla asked when she noticed that John was taking longer than usual to get back up.

"Yes. Layla, I love you with all my heart and I couldn't have asked for someone better than you have been to me." John stated as he got on one knee.

"I love you too." Layla responded.

"Layla, will you marry me and become my wife?" John proposed as he opened a little box with an engagement ring in it.

"Yes, I will marry you and become your wife." Layla responded as John slid the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"Congratulations, you guys." Alyssa stated.

"Yes. Congrats!" Jenna responded.

"When do you want to get married?" Layla asked.

"Whenever and wherever you want baby." John answered.

"How about here in Vegas while we are here?" Layla suggested.

"If that is what you want, then lets get married." John stated.


	6. Chapter 6: End

Chapter 6

"Layla, when do you want to get married?" Jenna asked.

"As soon as possible. I don't see the point in waiting." Layla answered as she looked over at John.

"I agree." John responded.

"Well then Layla, we should go get you the dress of your dreams." Jenna stated.

"Sounds good. Later, boys." Alyssa responded as the three headed out the door.

The girls headed down to the shopping level of the hotel and ducked into the bridal store before anyone could see them or so they thought. Stephanie McMahon watched as three of her Divas headed into the bridal store. She knew something was up, but what was the question. Back upstairs the boys were thinking that they needed something other than jeans and t-shirts for the wedding.

"Shall we head down and get you a tux?" Ted asked.

"Yeah. What about a nice suit?" John asked as he groaned.

"Nope it's gotta be a tux. Alyssa just text me." Randy responded.

"Fine. Let's go." John stated.

"There is a tux shop in the hotel by the bridal salon. Who are you going to have stand up with you?" Ted asked.

"Both of you." John answered.

While the guys headed to the tux shop, the girls were busy looking at dresses. Layla knew what she wanted, but it was a matter of finding just the right one. Jenna was helping Layla, while Alyssa was getting a dress for herself and ignoring her cell phone as she was lost deep in thought.

"Layla, how formal of a dress do you want puffy or sleek and chic?" Jenna asked.

"Chic and Modern." Layla answered.

"Who are you going to have stand up with you?" Jenna asked

"The both of you of course." Layla answered.

Meanwhile, the guys were looking at tuxes and John went straight to the white ones. Since Randy and Ted had already been through their own weddings, they knew what to look for and what John needed. John told Ted and Randy that if he had to wear one, so did they. Randy told them that they needed to hurry as Jenna and Alyssa were both fast shoppers.

Once the guys were all done, they headed back to John and Layla's room to get dressed. Randy text Alyssa and told her to use their room. Jenna headed over to John's room to grab, Layla's makeup bag and then left again. Alyssa and Jenna helped Layla into her dressed and zipped it up for her before starting on her hair and makeup.

It only took them two hours before everyone was finally ready. The guys headed down to the chapel and didn't see Paul or Shawn standing there. Paul sent Stephanie a text message about the boys walking into the wedding chapel without the girls. Stephanie made her way down to the main floor of the hotel and over to the chapel. Stephanie arrived just moments after Jenna, Alyssa and Layla walked in through a side door.

"Dearly beloved: We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man, John Cena and this woman, Layla El, in Holy Matrimony. The bond and covenant of marriage was established by God in creation, and our Lord Jesus Christ adorned this manner of life by his presence and first miracle at a wedding in Cana of Galilee. It signifies to us the mystery of the union between Christ and his Church, and Holy Scripture commends it to be honored among all people. The union of husband and wife in heart, body, and mind is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity; and, when it is God's will, for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge and love of the Lord. Therefore, marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by God. You ask what is this love we here affirm, and I answer, it is a covenant you make, one with the other, a covenant born of commitment to each others well being and growth and commitment to your relationship itself, allowing it the possibility of change and of growth." The minister states and then turns to Layla. "Layla, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"  
"I will." Layla answered.  
"John, will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" The minister asked.  
"I will." John answered.  
"Will all of you witnessing these promises do all in your power to uphold these two persons in their marriage?" The Minister asked the witnesses.  
"We will." they all answered.  
"You have determined that you would seal your vows today by the exchanging of rings. The rings you give and receive this day are marvelous symbols of endless love. The rings are made of gold, a symbol of purity. May your thoughts towards one another be pure. The ring is an unbroken circle, having no end, so it is emblematic of the enduring and unending love you have for each other." The minister stated.  
"I give you this ring in remembrance of this hour, a symbol of love that is beautiful, endless and complete." John stated as he slid the ring on her finger.  
"I give you this ring in remembrance of this hour, a symbol of love that is beautiful, endless and complete." Layla stated as she slid the ring on his finger.  
"John and Layla, you have now affirmed before your families and friends your love and your caring for each other. You have come from different backgrounds. You have walked different paths. You are different individuals. Your love has transcended these differences. In the years before you, may the richness of the traditions that have nurtured you enhance and brighten your lives as you help to create and shape the future. May the challenges of your life together be met with courage and optimism. May you learn from your failures and grow in your achievements. May life bless you with children, friends, and family in a wide network of mutual support and enjoyment. May you face pain, toil, and trouble with a stout but light heart. May you share with others the radiance of your seasons of joy and pleasure. May you always remember that laughter is the medicine of God." The minister stated before joining their right hands together. "Now that John and Layla have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder. Amen. John, you may now kiss your bride."

John kissed Layla for the first time as husband and wife. Jenna, Alyssa, Ted and Randy congratulated the newlyweds. As they turned to leave the chapel, they saw Paul, Shawn and Stephanie standing at the back. They knew there were going to be questions, so they walked up to the trio.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Stephanie asked.

"We wanted to keep it quiet until it was time." Layla answered.

"Well, we are all happy for you two. If you need anything, let me know." Stephanie responded.

"We will, thank you." John stated. "But for now I just want to enjoy my wedding night with my wife."

"I like the sound of that." Layla responded with a smile.

"We will let you guys enjoy your night. Congratulations again." Stephanie stated.

John and Layla headed up to their room and spent the rest of the night in each others arms. Randy and Alyssa headed to their room and Ted and Jenna headed to theirs. John couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with Layla and she felt the same way about John.

"Layla, I love you. Thank you for marrying me and becoming my wife." John stated as they laid in bed.

"I love you too. Thank you for asking me to be your wife. I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together." Layla responded before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
